Unwelcomed Changes
by vickys-been-vamped
Summary: Bella and Edward are together and everything seems fine. But a new problem awaits their relationship. Rated T just to be safe. My first fanfic! Tell me what you think of it!


A/N: One night I sat in bed thinking about a piece of fan fiction I had just read. It was about Bella and Jasper falling for each other. I thought, "How delightful!'', since I am kind of a rebel and love all things sick and twisted. (not). Then I thought, since I loved fan fics so much, why not just write one? So, I am sorry to say, I borrowed some ideas from other authors. If you think there are being plagiarized with this piece, please, don't send any hate mail, since your work isn't exactly copyrighted.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters described or mentioned, or any of the plot, settings, etc. of Twilight and/or New Moon, both of which are the copyrighted property of Mrs. Stephenie Meyer, yadayadaydayada...

**Chapter 1.**

It was another one of those extremely sunny days in Forks. I loved the sun, but I also hated it since it kept Edward and the rest of the other Cullens away.

I was stuck spending hour upon tedious hour in school with nobody but the incessantly annoying Mike and extremely jealous Jessica for company.

Mike kept trying to make a pass at me, as if he didn't know Edward and me were together. Jessica, on the other hand acted as if I was a stain on the wall, ignoring me, but still noticing everything I did.

"So, Bella, what are you doing tonight? I was wondering, since some kids decided to go to Port Angeles to the movies and I want you to come, too. We're seeing Wedding Crashers. It looks good."

At this I nearly cracked up laughing. I had had enough. " Mike, I know that no one else is going to the movies, first of all because you all went to see it last weekend, and second of all because everyone is going to Jessica's party. I know the only reason you won't to go is because Jessica and you got in a fight. Now please, just go and apologize to her and quit bothering me!!'' With that, the bell signaling the end of the last period rang and I nearly sprinted to my truck, much to Mike's disdain and Jessica's delight.

I revved the engine and almost sped all the way home. Nearly. I was looking forward to spending the whole weekend with Edward, since Charlie would be of on one of his monthly all-weekend fishing trips.

I was disappointed when I didn't see Edward's Volvo in the driveway. When the sun shone through a cloud, however, it became obvious he wouldn't come out until later.

Until then, however, I looked forward to spending some time outdoors. Since it was a Friday and I had no other pressing duty, I took a picnic blanket and my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, and went out in the back yard.

I stayed outside until the sun set, around 5:30. The days were getting longer now that it was already April. Only two months until graduation, I thought ecstatically to myself.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Charlie walked in around 6:30. He seemed surprised to see me home, as I usually spent most of my time after schools in the Cullen's house, especially on Fridays. He grinned form ear to ear, obviously excited I was home.

As I cooked dinner, he asked how my day went. We made small talk until he finished eating, after which I headed upstairs to my room so I could wait for my nightly visitor, Edward, to show up. I actually half expected him to already be there, and was almost disappointed when I didn't see him. I did find a note though. It read:

Hey Beautiful,

I am sorry, but I will be late tonight. Something came up, but I will be at your place around 10. Don't wait up for me if you don't want to.

Love, Edward

I looked at the note, and since it was already 9, I decided an hour won't hurt. I took my toiletry bag and went to the bathroom. I proceeded to take a lengthy shower, and to try to relax myself.

I needed all the relaxation I could get since I had planned on telling Edward "Yes'' to his marriage proposal. I didn't doubt that Alice had already seen my decision to do so, but I still hoped that Edward's probing mind would not have discovered anything.

During my shower I imagined how I would tell Edward, how he would react and how we would kiss. That is, until I was broken out of my reverie by a noise in the bathroom. Thinking it was Charlie, I yelled out,

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I'll be out in a minute.''

"It's not Charlie,'' a familiar voice called out.

"Jasper?!'' I asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but Edward wont be able to make it tonight. It seems as though someone broke into our house while we were out hunting and we're trying to catch the perpetrator. Since Carlisle and Esme are in Denali, and Edward doesn't like the idea of Emmet here alone with you, and Alice and Rosalie are needed in the chase, he sent me to tell you. And to calm you down in case you became worried.''

Surely enough, a wave of calm broke my anxious thoughts and the hideous images that were now flooding my mind.

"Ummm...Thanks jasper, but would you mind terribly if you waited for me in my room so I can come out of the shower?''

"Of course not. I just didn't want to startle you or walk in on you changing or something in your bedroom. I decided it would be best to tell you in here.''

After he left I got out and dried u. I put on a pair of old sweat pants and a holey t-shirt instead of the silky little pajama from Victoria's Secret I had been planning on wearing tonight. I brushed out my hair and my teeth, and made sure there wasn't too much water on the bathroom floor. Surprisingly there wasn't and I managed to get to my room without tripping. Sure enough, Jasper was there, looking through some pictures of Edward and me.

" Edward and you fit together so well!'' he exclaimed softly. " I wish Alice and I were this close right now.''

"But why? I thought you guys were in love.''

"We are, but we are going through a bit of a rough patch. Sh is upset because I didn't want to go shopping with her this weekend. I didn't think it would be appropriate with Carlisle and Esme gone and after what happened with the house. Also, she is upset because she hasn't been able to see things clearly lately. She didn't even see the break-in. It's all taking a toll on her. And on us.''

"Aww... do you want to talk about it?''

"I'd love to, but Edward would be worried if I stayed much longer. He still doesn't trust me around you.'' The next part was barely audible but I still heard it."For more than one reason.''

"What do you mean?'' I asked, truly curious now.

"Well, obviously, it's hard for me to be around you. Your blood is so lusciously appealing.''

At this, I blushed. Only Edward had ever made such a personal comment before.

"There you go again, Bella, inflaming my senses. If I hadn't hunted earlier today, I would probably have lost control already. I have to go now. Sorry about everything, with Edward I mean.'' And he really looked sorry.

He also looked as though he wanted to say something else, but he thought better of it and rushed out the window. If I had known that what I did next would affect me for the next 10 years, I would have acted differently, but I did what I did anyway.

"Wait!'' I breathed quietly. He heard me even though I only whispered and quietly came back. What I did next was not something I had not planned on doing, but it happened anyway, and I still do not regret it, after all these years.

"Do you need a hug?'' I proceeded to do just that. At first he was stiff in our embrace, but then he relaxed.

"Thank you. You have no idea how long I've needed to do this.'' He then kissed the top of my head, lightly.

The only thing I did not expect at that moment was my reaction. My heart began to beat faster, my breath caught and I slowly pulled away. What I saw in Jasper's eyes only served to make my heart beat faster. I saw passion and desire there, and also a hint of remorse.

He pulled away slightly, but I held him and he took this action as a permission to do what he did next.

Our lips crashed into each other's with enough force to hurt me, but it didn't hurt. It merely felt like something I've needed to do for a very long time. We held it there. My heart continued its crazy dance and I forgot how to breathe.

The only thing that came close to this kiss was when Edward kissed me, but it was still like nothing I had ever experienced before. The kiss heated up all the way until our tongues met, which was when I quickly pushed him away.

I imagined seeing Edward's eyes in the darkness of my room, or at least hoped I'd imagined them.

A/N: Ha ha! I love cliffys! Hope you like it so far! Tell me what you think about it. Review, review, review, etc. The more reviews I get, the faster I work.

P.S. Please don't hate me!

xoxo Vicky


End file.
